What You Mean To Me
by katlovesfoxxy
Summary: Yuuri, Wolfram and Elizabeth are talking, and Yuuri suddenly freaks out. Find out why, and what happens when Yuuri goes to Wolfram's house after school for a project AU Yaoi and summary changed.


Kat-chan: Revised, edited, and elongated. Enjoy.

Warning: Boy/Boy love. Kissy kissy. OOC Yuuri a little.

Disclaimer: Don't own... that's why they sayy...

I'm in a bad mood. That to me is sure, but to the rest of the room it is less obvious. When I'm angry it's best to stay out of my way, not as in don't cross my path, more as in don't bring up stupid ass things. But, just one thing can calm me down. Just one person...

His light pink plump lips were moving saying something. I should be listening, but this is the only time I can look at him freely, and not be chastised. His green eyes were concentrated the paper he was doodling on. But, they would flicker to me to make sure I was listening. His light blond hair swayed whenever he repositioned himself in his seat, but to me it was always perfect. It silhouetted his pale face perfectly. The person I love is perfect. I don't love him because he's perfect, but because to me his imperfections make him perfect.

"...right Yuuri?" I blinked, and looked up at my friend Wolfram. I must have given him a weird look because he sighed. "Were you even listening?" I gulped and felt my face turn red. He glared at me for a moment, then put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I guess it's fine anyway, you can just come to my house."

"Why? What for?" Wolfram raised one of his delicate blond brows. I'm giving an attitude.

"The project for English... that Conrad _just_ finished explaining." He said slowly.

"Ah, I see, alright I'll come over." I strained a smile.

For a moment I seen an unrecognizable feature on Wolfram's face but it soon masked into a smile. I hadn't said anything to make him smile, had I? He's waving... I craned my neck to see Elizabeth walking up to us, smiling at Wolfram. Elizabeth, has a serious crush on Wolfram, and all of us know it. Except Wolfram himself. But, every time I see Wolfram smile at Elizabeth I just get this feeling, as if he did know, he would feel the same. I just know it. And it makes me... jealous.

"Aah, Wolf-chaaan~!" I shuddered as I heard the visible heart at the end.

"Lizzy, sit down, and be quiet, you're embarrassing us." Wolfram muttered, his face red. I scowled.

"Hai, hai." She said, then crossed her arms and plopped into a seat by Wolfram. She looked at me, and tilted her head side ways. "What's got your panties in a bunch Your Majesty, you look like your puppy was just drowned." See, I don't have a problem with her at all. Just the feelings she has toward my Wolf. And, she calls me Your Majesty because... well I'm unsure, something like it just suits me.

"Nothing... and I'm wearing boxers!" I said pouting. She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah Yuuri I've known you long enough to know when you're in a weird mood. Just tell me." She leaned in closer as if expecting juicy gossip.

"Seriously 'Lizabeth it's nothing." She 'hmphed' and put a finger on her chin, as if she was thinking. The her whole body visibly popped up, like a light bulb was over her head.

"It's Sara again isn't it?" I blushed.

"Fuck no!" I denied. I haven't talked to the narcissistic bastard since...

"You're totally lying, just tell me." I growled, sometimes her nagging just pisses me off. Grrr.

"No I haven't talked to that fucking idiot since he punched Wolf, I deleted his number from my phone, and Facebook as well as blocking him, and, I avoid him at this fucking shit hole of hell!" I breathed out, truth is I am irritated today. Because Sara did talk to me, he tried to tell me that I was going to end up alone in life being a homophobic bastard. He's such an ass, I'm not a homophobe, obviously. He just a god damn, moronic son of a bitch ass hole sucking idjit fuck that's so overly hating about society he can't stand to not get what he wants. Damn it, I'm at my breaking point. He also tried to kiss me... I punched him. Today. He should be in the nurses office, because I think I broke his nose. My first kiss is for that 'special' someone. NOT HIM! At least he only brushed my lips so it doesn't count. Grrrr...

"Yuuri! Calm down, you're going to get us in trouble." Wolfram scolded me. I rolled my eyes, and grinned evilly. No Yuuri, no! Just because you're in a bad mood does not give you the right to be rude to everyone. Especially not Wolf. Can't... help... it...

"Right Wolfram, I'm sorry I forgot not to get pissed at something, and show it so you don't become embarrassed. You have no problem yelling at me for bring in a shit of a mood, but you can hardly say fuck to Elizabeth when she's being loud in a good mood. Why the hell is that? Hmm...?" He gaped, Elizabeth gaped. "Tch, whatever."I stood up, and walked to sensei's desk. The last half hour of class was free time, that's why Wolfram and I were talking.

"Hai Yuuri? Are you okay?" He looked at me worriedly

Conrad is a young man, with brown hair, and very kind heart. I actually met him before I met Wolfram. They're half brothers, but Conrad is like a brother to me as well.

"Can I go to the bathroom." I huffed. I didn't mean for it to sound so bitchy. Conrad will suspect, and then after school he'll force me to tell him.

"Yeah." I strutted away from his desk, and out the door. Truthfully, I just wanted to leave the room before I said something else that I would regret more that what I did just say. I walked slowly through the vacant halls until I came to the boys bathroom. It was empty as well.

I entered a stall, put the seat down, then sat. It feels nice to be in a quiet, deserted room by myself to think. I steadied my breathing and leaned back. I drowned myself in the silence as I counted to 120 in my mind. But, between every second I couldn't help but see Wolfram's face when I yelled at him. He was hurt, surprised, and irritated. But what scared me the most was the anger I saw behind his eyes. He's pissed at me for being pissed. I'm gonna get killed. This is why I don't yell at Wolfram... 3..2...1...

"YUURI SHIBUYA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" I sighed and slowly dragged myself from the stall.

Wolfram was leaning against the wall beside the sinks, his arms were across his chest, and his eyes were glaring at me.

"Now, Yuuri do you wish to explain to me why you're in such a pissy mood?" His voice was low, calm. I had to strain my ears to hear him. I gulped but stood my ground.

"No." My voice came out slow, and stressed, much less than I expected. Wolfram sensed it because he stopped glaring.

"You can always tell me what's bothering you. You don't have to keep it a secret ya know." Oh, come on Wolf has no idea how stressed I am. No idea how pained I am. _He has no idea what it's like to be in love with his best male friend and have unrequited feelings. I'm done with this. I'm done with it all._

"Yeah I do." I sighed, and closed my eyes. I ran my hand through my hair, letting it be my comfort. "Some things are better left unsaid, undone. I prefer what I'm feeling to be unsaid, and what I want to do, undone." I opened my eyes, to see Wolfram staring at me. "But, I am sorry Wolf, I freaked out on you for no reason. It's not like you're the reason for my bad mood." He nodded, but something in his eyes looked different.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes. "Now come on the final bell in about to ring, I wanna get home so we can work on the project." He let's things go like that... I wish I could do that.

"Yeah." I walked ahead of him, my back straight and my head down.

"Yuuri?" I stopped. Wolfram wrapped his arms around my back, and hugged me from behind. His stomach was against my back, and his head reached my neck. He's always been the shorter, more feminine of us two. I stiffened at first because I wasn't expecting it, but I relaxed soon after. His touch, his warmth, they're always what I crave. And now, I can take it greedily.

"Thanks Wolf." A squeeze, and a muffled 'mfph' were my reply. He let go, and walked beside me.

"Come on Yuuri." I nodded and followed him from the bathroom, back to class. The bell rang as soon as we reached the door. I grabbed my bag, and Wolfram grabbed his and we began our track to his home.

When we reached Wolfram's home, I gladly plopped onto his couch, getting comfortable with my shoes off. Wolfram sighed at me.

"We're going to my room, you know where the kitchen is if you want food." I got up and went to his kitchen and opened the fridge. I ransacked it until I came across what I was looking for. I grabbed the Pepsi bottles from the fridge knowing that Wolfram would want one too. Yes, I realize I could have just grabbed one and made him share with me, therefore indirect kiss. I already tried that, he told me to get another bottle for him because he doesn't want to drink off me. The jerk.

I entered his room quietly, and immediately searched for him. He was laying on his stomach on his floor, staring at his laptop screen. I walked over to him and sat down setting both our bottles down. He nodded his thanks and immediately took one and opened it.

Wolfram's room was unnaturally large for a teenager. But I give that to his mother, she is rich because of her business that she runs on her own. Sometimes though(actually every time I see her) I wonder how she does it, she's a love stricken woman, who is overly childish. But my Wolf gets his looks from her. In other words she's beautiful. His carpet is cream colored, and soft. His walls are a light blue, with a wooden beam on the center of the wall. His bed was queen size with blue covers and pillows. Next to his bed was an expensive looking nightstand with a lamp, and his alarm clock. Across from that is his desk, and where he does all his school stuff. The next to that is his book case. In it was books like Rebecca by Daphne Du Maurier, To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee, and The Bridge of San Luis Rey by Thorton Wilder. Basically he's reading smart people books. But, next to his book case is a bean chair and a low table if he wants treats. His dresser was by the entrance to his personal bathroom.

I watched Wolfram for a few minutes, the way his nose scrunched up at something that irritated, and the way he smirked when he found something useful. He would occasionally tell me something to write down as useful, but I never really paid attention. He is all I see.

The sun shone through the curtain and pierces Wolfram's face. His hair began to shine, and his emerald like eyes began to sparkle.

"Wolfram, you're really cute." He looked at me funny... did I just say that out loud?

"Yu-Yuuri, that's not funny, don't say stuff like that." He scowled at me, but blushed anyway, and ducked his head down. I'm in such a giddy mood. Why not say more?

"But, Wolf-chan." I put my mouth to his ear "Don't you like me?"

"Y-yeah of course Yuuri you're my best friend." I broke a little more on the inside when I heard that. That's all we are and nothing more. If I wasn't used to this pain I would probably cry, but Wolfram just doesn't like me the way I like him. We are both guys after all. But... I want to go farther, I want to push that boundary. I need to.

"Then Wolfram, don't you love me?" I hadn't meant for my voice to come out so... serious.

Wolfram's head snapped up, his face redder than a tomato. His expression was different from anything I have even seen almost...

"SO WHAT IF I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He screeched, and then he jumped up and ran to his attached bathroom. His expression moments ago had been frightened.

Did he just say he's in love with me? Did that really just happen? My heart feels weightless in my chest. I'm so happy. I got up and walked over to the bathroom door, and tried the knob, and opened the door quietly. Wolfram was in the corner, crouched down, tears streaming from his beautiful eyes. I pushed him into a confession.

"Wolfram." My voice was gentle, quiet. I was afraid Wolfram could hear my heart beating so loudly.

"Yu-Yuuri! Go away, I-I didn't... I mean w-what I said back there f-forget it." He cried.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled him into my lap. My back was against the wall, and my head rested on his shoulder. He's never acted so docile before.

"Shhh, Wolf, its okay." I pulled him closer "I love you, too."

I heard Wolfram's breath hitch, and his watery eyes look at me from the side.

"R-really" he asked.

I didn't answer, instead I gently pushed my lips onto his. They're soft, and wet against mine, but the sensation is incredible. When I pulled away I felt a sensation wash over me, like I had just completed myself. I looked at Wolfram who was blushing. So am I.

"How long?" He asked. I smiled at him, and nuzzled into his neck.

"Since I got to know you." I'm just happy he doesn't like Elizabeth. "But, I never told you because I thought you like Elizabeth." He snorted.

"Seriously?" He sounds humored. "I could never like her like that, she's like a sister." I laughed.

"Yeah?" I sighed in relief. "So, what about you Wolf? How long have you loved me?"

"Since Conrad introduced us..." My heart leapt.

But, instead of saying anything I picked him up bridal style, and walked back into his room. I gently set him down on his bed, and climbed on next to him.

"Wolfram... I love you." He smiled at me, and another blush crept onto his face.

"I love you too Yuuri." This time I felt my own face flush. "So, were you mad earlier because I was treating Elizabeth nicer than you?" My face got redder, but I nodded.

"Partially." He raised his brow, and I couldn't help but wrap my arm around him, and lay down. "The other was because she was right. Sara did talk to me again, and I was already mad from before."

"He said something to you?" He sounds mad. But, no lying I want everything to be shared between Wolf and I.

"Yeah, he called me a homophobic bastard, and that I was going to end up alone for the rest of my life." I heard him growl. "Wolf, come on don't do anything, I already punched him in the face." He sighed.

"No promises." I hugged him closer, and kissed him. When I pulled back he smiled at me.

"Just one promise then? For me?"

"Y-yes?"

"Promise me we'll always be together?"

"Forever." He said

Forever I silently agreed. My Wolfram and I will be together forever, he's all I need. Our love for each other is greater than anything. Forever, into eternity past death and into a new life we will last. I love you Wolfram Von Belefeld.

The next day news quickly spread around the school that Sara mysteriously ended up in the hospital. He was beaten severely. To make sure it wasn't out of gang violence the local police checked his locker. When they opened it gay porn magazines fell out... and weed. Along with a note about how he planned to sell it. It This all happened while Wolfram smiled evilly to himself, and Yuuri went along with him, because well... an uke is scary when pissed.

Kat-chan: I changed it! Better? Worse? NEH!


End file.
